Calithea, The Heir to Slytherin
by TheUnSharpenedPencil
Summary: Calithea is and normal muggle. That is until she gets a letter from Hogwarts. How will Calithea react to the world of magic. If you see one exactly like this on WattPad it is actually the first version of this
1. Chapter 1

Calithea

"Calithea Rebecca Hebrew come down right now! Your sister is going to be late because of you. You should be glad that Vesta even waits for you!", my mother yelled.

"Coming", I replied. It was always about my sister never about me. She was always better than me. She was first and I was always second. It got on my nerves from time to time but I've learned to get used to it.

I quickly went downstairs. I got an apple put it in my bag and ran to the door. I checked the time it was 7:02. "Shit!" I accidentally said out loud. I quickly ran for my life knowing that if my parents heard, being late would be the least of my worries.

It was 7: 14 when I got to my destination. I quickly ran inside the school building, panting as I ran.

"Mrs. Johnson?" I asked

"Yes. Do you need me to write you a ticket."

"Yes please"

Other than being late my day was just like the others. Nothing interesting happening. Just same old school. One class after another. When the eighth bell finally rang I ran out my classroom and ran to BFFs.

"Melissa, Lily" I yelled hoping they would hear me. It didn't work. They were all too busy chatting about random stuff.

"Melissa, Lily" I yelled again a bit louder than last time. Melissa stopped for a second but continued to walk.

When I finally caught up to them which was like 10 minutes due to all the people that were pushing and pulling. " HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU NOT HEAR ME " I screamed when I got close enough to them.

"Sorry Calithea" They both apologized in sync. They both knew that I wasn't really that angry but they played along.

"What were you guys talking that made you unable to hear me huh?" I asked

"Lily has a crush" Melissa replied. Lily's face turned into a scarlet red as soon as Melissa said that.

'OMG' I thought to myself ' Lily finally has a crush.' Melissa and I have lots of experience with guys, but Lily, on the other hand, has never even had a crush.

" Why didn't you say so?"

"I just did"

"Why didn't you say so before that?"

" Well, you guys were both busy."

"At least I know now. Who's the lucky guy?" I asked her. She mumbled something but I didn't hear her.

"What?" I asked her confused.

"Ethan" She whispered just a bit louder than last time.

As soon as she said that I froze. Out of all the guys she fell for, it just had to be him, Ethan. He was my arch enemy. A stupid arrogant bastard.

"WHAT?" I screamed. Lily glared at me telling me to shut up.

"Breathe In, Breathe out, " I told myself.

After that, I exploded. I went around asking for where he is. Most said he already went home. After a while, I gave up. I said goodbye to my BFFs and went home. By the time I got home it was 3:01. School ended at 2:30 and it took 10 minutes to get home meaning that I spent 20 minutes doing nothing and searching for Ethan.

Since it was a Friday I had to get the mail. After putting my backpack down in my room, I headed out. In the mailbox was the usual. Normal advertisements along with letters to my big sis and parents. None for me. I quickly headed back and gave my sister her mail and put the rest on top of my mom's desk.

I went back to my room and started to do my homework.

~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip 6:00~~~~~~~~~

" Calithea, time to eat dinner. Mind calling your sister Vesta, dear?" I went ahead and called my sister to go up and eat and when up ahead.

" Calithea, we have some good news for you." My mother told me.

I shock at first but then realized that whenever she said we have good news it's always about Vesta.

As soon as Vesta got up and took her seat we started eating.

" Calithea got accepted into a boarding school." She said so randomly it caught me off guard.

"Me! Are you sure it isn't Vesta? Also a boarding school?"

" I'm very sure it's Calithea. See for yourself." Mother handed me and envelope. I slowly opened it. Inside it said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_  
 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear ,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY.

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and begins on September one. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely, Minerva

I turned to the second page

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORMFirst-year students will require 1. Three sets of plain work (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves ( hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name BOOKSAll students should have a copy of each of the following _The Standard Book of Spells(Grade 1)_

 _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_ _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_ _by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

 _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A guide to Self-Protection_

 _by Quentin Tremble_ OTHER EQUIPMENT1 wand1 cauldron(pewter, standard size 2)1 set glass or crystal phials1 telescope1 set brass scalesStudents may also bring if they desire, an owl OR cat a OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely, Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Once I finished reading I almost fainted," What sick joke is this? Magic? Wands? Toads?"

"We never know unless we try?", Mother told me though it sounded more like a question.

"Even if I do attend this Hogwarts where am I going to get a spell book?", I questioned

" It's okay. we'll figure it out", my sister tried to cheer me up but it didn't work.

'This was going to be the worst school year of my life' I thought to myself.

Hey guys. Please remember that this is my first story. It might be very cringing and boring but I'm trying my best here! Thank you for understanding.


	2. Chapter 2

" Come on. " I told my sister while dragging her to another random shop. We were currently shopping for stuff I would need for Hogwarts. We were still confused about the magic part, but I was just excited that I finally did something my sister hadn't. Today was the best day of my life.

"Why are you so excited", my sister asked.

"Well why not, I finally did something you didn't."

"Now that I think about it, everything you have done I already did before." Vesta hugged me and said, " Congratulations."

I smiled at her and continue to shop for stuff so far we didn't make much progress.

~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~

After hours we finally got everything we needed. Scratch that. Everything I needed. It took a long time because we constantly got lost due to the fact we had no idea where we were where we are going and where we need to go to. And of course, even now we don't know how in the world to get back home.

"Calithea we have to calm down and think. Does anything look familiar to you?"

"How can we be calm!?" I screamed frustrated.

"Breathe in, Breathe out" She tried to help me calm down but failed to do so. " We can ask someone to help us."

" That won't help even if we do in the end, we still get lost. This place is a freaking maze."

" Let's do it anyways. It's better than nothing" My sister told me. She gave me a warm smile and went up to random person.

"Excuse me, can you help us." The young gave us a quick glance.

" What's your blood status?" My sister looked at him confused

"My what?"

"We're muggles. Mudblood if that's what you call it." I stated I didn't know why I knew this, I just did.

"Then get out of my way!" He exclaimed giving us both glares. I glared right back at him

"Don't speak to my sister like that." And then I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and started running with my sister. We pushed lots people out way saying 'sorry' and 'excuse me' when we did. When we finally stopped running we found ourselves right in front of our neighborhood.

"What just happened?", My sister asked. " How did we get here. I shrugged telling I didn't know either.

We went home and I started packing my stuff I was going to leave for Hogwarts. My plane leaves tomorrow at 12: 38. I got some clothes. Actually lots of clothes. Got my headband and other stuff that I would need in my suitcase. I put my computer and kindle in my bag. I was ready in about an hour since it was very hard to decide what to bring what to leave behind.

It was dinner time when I finished so I went upstairs and got ready for dinner.

"Mom, what are you making?" I asked.

" Your favorite, since you're leaving tomorrow."

My eyes lit up," Really?" Mother just nodded her head. This was the first time my mom ever did something like this for me.

~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip Airport 11:50~~~~~~~~~~

"Bye! See you during winter break!", I said while waving my hands. We were currently in the airport and was saying my goodbyes to my family. My parents waved back as well as my sister.

I had to wait 30 minutes until my plane arrived. During that time I read some of the books that my sister and I bought. It showed how to make and forgetfulness potion. 'What a wonderful name' I thought to myself.

After a while, my plane arrived. We all boarded the plane and I fell asleep not even within the first five minutes.

When we arrived the flight attendant woke me up. I then realized that I've slept through the entire flight. I got off the plane and grabbed my stuff. Then I went to get my suitcase.

After that, I called a taxi to drive me to the train station. My mother told me that she already bought the ticket to Hogwarts. I had to go to platform nine and three-quarters.

I got off the taxi when we arrived at our destination. I tried looking for platform seven and three-quarters but I couldn't find it. I should be between platform nine and platform eight but there was nothing there. I tried asking someone but they just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Excuse me do you know where platform nine and three-quarters is?" A boy around my age asked. He wore black glasses and had black hair.

"I'm sorry but I don't know either. I'm looking for it myself.", I replied.

"Maybe we could look together" He suggested.

"Sure thing! What's your name? I'm Calithea" I told him

" Harry. Harry Potter", He told me. We continued to look until we bumped into a women with ginger hair. She had lots of kids with her.

"Excuse me. Do you know where platform nine and three-quarters is?"

"I see you are also going to Hogwarts. What are your names?" Harry and I both looked at each other we smiled.

"I'm Calithea and this is Harry Potter." I introduced ourselves.

"H-Harry Potter! As in the boy who lived?"She exclaimed. I looked confused. I looked and Harry but he just gave me a shrug.

"Ron here is also in his first year of Hogwarts. See that brick wall. Just run over there and you'll be in platform nine and three-quarters." It seemed kinda crazy but everything here is."

"It works better if you run." One of the other children said. He looked a bit older than us. Probably older by a few years.

Harry started running to the brick wall. I closed my eyes not wanting to look, but when I opened them Harry was gone.

"You can go next." The lady told me. I did exactly what Harry did and when I opened my eyes I was at platform seven and three-quarters. I looked around hoping to see Harry, but I couldn't find him. I boarded the train thinking that maybe he already boarded the train. Once again I tried searching for him but I still couldn't find him. I then sat at a random spot trying to sleep, but I was rudely interrupted by a guy with brown or black hair.

"Move!" He commanded. He was accompanied by two other dudes. One was blond and the other was a bit chubby.

I glared at him, "Why should I?"

He got angry and pulled out his wand.

"You're too scared to do it" I challenged him. I suddenly got a bunch of I would do as he said but I just felt different I wondered why.

"Drop it." I commanded and surprisingly he did it. He dropped his wand.

"What are you doing?" The blond one spoke up. I immediately recognized him. He was that guy I met when I went shopping for supplies.

"It's you." I said, glaring at him.

"What do you mean It's you?" He asked.

I ignored him. He got angry and repeated what he just said. Once again I ignored him. When the train started to move he finally gave up sitting somewhere else.


End file.
